


Deanna

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Dean and Deanna Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: After leaving the Winchester's side, you had to raise your daughter alone. You didn't want to be a burden to them so you left. They never knew you had Dean's kid but when something kidnaps her, you have to go back to the Winchesters for help. What will they say when you finally return?





	Deanna

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new series I've been working on about Daddy!Dean and his life with his daughter, Deanna. This series will also include Uncle!Castiel, Uncle!Sam, Uncle!Jack and may more people. All these stories are stand-alone's unless stated otherwise.   
> This is the first fic that started the whole series.

Six years ago, if someone had told you that you wouldn’t be with the Winchesters anymore, you would have kicked them in the ass and told them they were lying. However, here you were, on your own with the most precious thing life could give you. You left because you were pregnant and you didn’t want to burden Dean and Sam with a kid, so you left and didn’t look back. 

I was hard since you were in love with Dean but you two were fuck buddies, only looking for comfort when you needed to release some energy. You were nothing to Dean since he would sometimes find himself a woman from the bars you three went to. Sam tried to tell you differently but you knew what you saw.

He didn’t love you in the way you loved him. You had a beautiful baby girl and you hated the fact she looked so much like Dean. You saw pictures of Dean when he was a kid and your daughter, Deanna, looked like Dean in girl form. You couldn’t help naming her Deanna since you were so hooked on Dean but you and the Winchesters were over and you didn’t see yourself going back to them any time soon.

That still doesn’t mean that you checked up on them. When you saw a potential case online, you would take Deanna and take a trip, knowing that Sam and Dean were going to be there. You gave up hunting but that didn’t mean you forgot how to protect you and your daughter.

_“Mommy, who are those people?” Your daughter asked from the backseat, apparently seeing Sam and Dean leave the diner you knew they would be at. They were on a case and you wanted to see how they were doing. You were across the street, watching them._

_“People I used to work with.” You answered, not having the heart to tell her that the shorter man was her dad._

_“With the monsters?” She asked. You had told her just enough of what was out there because you couldn’t leave her completely in the dark. You taught her some things she could do to protect herself if you were to ever go away. But, you didn’t tell her everything. At least, not now._

_“Yeah, with the monsters.” You said, tearing your eyes from Dean and looked at Deanna with a smile._

You kept watching over them for 6 years, never letting them know you were doing it. It was safer this way. Deanna was protected from the monsters since not even Dean knew he had a daughter. You couldn’t imagine the kind of trouble Deanna would get into if the monsters knew Dean has a daughter.

You hated leaving them, it tore your heart into two, but you had to and you thought that you would never see them again but Fate has its way of biting you in the ass.

“Now, here are my contact cards if you need to get ahold of me. I should be back by dinner but if I’m not, then her food is in the freezer. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. Thank you so much for doing this for me, Tracy.” You said with a smile, handing the cards to the babysitter you hired to watch Deanna for the night while your friends asked you to come out for the night.

“Of course, go out and have fun. Don’t worry about us here.” Tracy said with a smile.

“Okay, bye baby, be good for Tracy!” You said to Deanna while she watched Spongebob.

“Bye mommy!!” She said with a smile, going back to the TV. You gave Tracy one more smile before leaving your house, getting in your car and leaving to the bar your friends asked you to meet at.

You were kind of nervous to leave Deanna alone with Tracy since you didn’t know Tracy. Your regular babysitter was out on vacation and you found Tracy while at a coffee shop when you were out with Deanna. She managed to gain your trust enough to leave you with your daughter for the night.

You hoped everything would be fine with Deanna and Tracy.

“Yeah, I’ll call you guys. Thanks for the night out. I really needed it.” You said after you left the bar with your friends. The night was still young but you had a kid to take care of. Since all of your other friends had someone to drive them, they all had alcohol but you didn’t have any, knowing you would be driving home tonight.

“Of course, you need to get out more. Get your mind of Dean, sweetie.” Your best coworker friend said with a smile. They all knew of Dean but that’s all they knew. His name and the fact that he was Deanna’s father.

“Yeah, I know. I’ll call you in the morning for coffee.” You said with a smile, parting ways with them. You got in your car and drove away, getting home faster than you thought. When you pulled into your driveway, fear spiked up your body. You knew something was wrong, but couldn’t pinpoint it out.

You rushed out of your car, trying to panic. Everything seemed fine right now. When you opened your door, a strong sense of sulfur hit your nose.  _No, this is not happening._

“Deanna!! Baby!!” You yelled, not caring about Tracy at the moment. You rushed inside your house, seeing everything the way you left it. You rushed up the stairs, taking two at a time until you reached Deanna’s room. You pushed the door open and saw it was a mess, things were thrown everywhere and glass from pictures hung on the wall, shattered on the floor.

But no Deanna.

“Deanna!!!” You screamed, checking every room of the house but not finding her or Tracy. That little bitch. You knew something was off about her the minute you met her. She seemed  _too_  eager to babysit your little girl.

You walked into the kitchen and found your message machine beeping, signaling to you that there was an unopened message on there. You got tears and let them fall, fearful of your baby girl’s fate. You pressed play, waiting for the message to start,

_“Ah, Y/N, sorry we didn’t get to officially meet. The name is Crowley. I’ve heard so much about you. Unfortunately, so have a lot of my other demons. Who knew Dean Winchester had a kid and an adorable one at that. Why did you try and hide her from me? Naughty girl. I won’t harm a hair on her head, so long as you get Dean to me. I need a relic that Dean has. If you don’t bring it to me… well… you can always make a new kid, right?”_

The message turned off and you let the tears fall more freely this time. You cried out in fear. Deanna was your lifesaver and you promised that nothing was ever going to happen to her. You knew that you had to get to Dean but you didn’t know how he was going to take it.

You wasted no time getting to the Bunker and you slammed on the brakes, not getting out. You willed your legs to move, to get out of the car but the fear of Dean hating you was too great.  _Do this for Deanna. Your daughter needs you._ You sighed and got out, walking to the Bunker, an underground place that you once called home.

You walked down the stairs and to the metal door. You knocked on it, hoping that Sam would open the door instead of Dean. You waited for a few seconds and when the door started opening, you held your breath. You let it go when you saw it was Sam, and not Dean.

“Y/N?” Sam said, looking at you with wide eyes.

“Hi, Sam.” You said with a shy smile.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Can I come in? It’s important.” You said, biting your lip.

“Oh, sure, come on in.” Sam opened the door wider and let you go in first. You walked in and looked around the place, it is the exact way you left it 6 years ago. You walked down the steps but didn’t see Dean at all.

“Where’s Dean?” You asked, following Sam in the library.

“Supply run. He should be back any minute. What is going on?” He asked, sitting next to you, watching your reaction. You got tears, thinking of your daughter and you tried to hold them in.

“I’m sorry Sam. I’m sorry I left. I didn’t want to leave, I love you and Dean and it broke my heart to leave you guys.” You started off, not knowing where to start exactly.

“Then, why did you?”

“I was pregnant. It was Dean’s kid and I knew he didn’t want a kid, especially in this life. I couldn’t put that burden on you and Dean. So, I left.” You said, letting the tears fall.

“Whoa, hey, are you okay? You thought you were doing what was right. But, Y/N, you should have told us. Dean went crazy, trying to look for you. We both did. He hasn’t been the same since you left.” Sam said, trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had a niece now.

“I know, and I’m sorry. I didn’t want her in any danger. But, just because I left, doesn’t mean I didn’t stop caring for you. I’ve always checked up on you. You didn’t see me but I could see you and I’m sorry I didn’t get out and go talk to you. I knew it would be too hard to leave again.” You said with a sniffle.

“You know this is the safest place for your daughter, right? Wait, if you didn’t want her in any danger, then you wouldn’t be here. What happened to her?” Sam asked, figuring it out. You knew you couldn’t stall any longer. He would figure it out eventually. Before you had a chance to say anything, you heard familiar heavy footsteps.

“Sammy, who’s car is out front?” Dean said, walking into the library. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw you. You stood up and wiped your eyes but a fresh wave of tears fell. You saw Deanna in Dean and you needed to get to her.

“What is she doing here?” Dean asked, his eyes sliding to Sam.

“Dean, don’t, not now,” Sam said with a sigh.

“No, he’s right. He has every right to be mad at me. I’m mad at me.” You said with a sigh, biting your lip again.

“Let me ask again, why is she here?” Dean asked, his voice hard and deep.

“I knew this was a bad idea. I’m sorry, Sam. Please, I’ll get out of your hair again but I need one thing from you.” You said, looking at Sam since it was clear Dean didn’t want to talk to you.

“But, Y/N, you need to tell him,” Sam whispered but Dean heard.

“Tell me what?” Dean asked, stepping closer.

“Nothing, Dean. Sam, where can I find Crowley?” You asked, the boy freezing at the mention of the demon’s name.

“Crowley? Where did you hear that name?” Dean asked, standing next to Sam.

“Just, please, answer the question,” You said, getting tears. You looked at Sam when you said this. “He has her.”

“He has who? What are you not telling me?” Dean asked, getting frustrated. Sam gave you the puppy eyes, knowing you would have to be the one to tell him.

“Your daughter. Crowley has your daughter and he’ll kill her if he doesn’t have you.” You blurted out, looking at Dean. He froze, his eyes never leaving yours. Your bottom lip trembled, not knowing what he was going to say and do next.

“Is that why you left?” He asked in a much softer voice.

“Yeah. I knew you didn’t want a kid and having her here would be too dangerous. Plus, I didn’t want to ruin your life with a kid. You didn’t want me so why would you want her?” You asked, looking at Dean. Dean’s eyes softened up real fast and he was about to say something when Sam interrupted him.

“What does he want?” Sam asked.

“A relic, I don’t know what for but we need to hurry and get over to him.” You pleaded. Dean and Sam looked at each other in panic. You had no idea what Crowley wanted with a relic or what it was supposed to do but you didn’t care. You needed your daughter back. Dean growled lowly and took out his phone and called up someone, putting it on speakerphone.

“Hello, boys. Fancy hearing from you. I assume Y/N made it to you?” Crowley said when he picked up.

“You son of a bitch. Where is my daughter?” You said before anyone else had a chance to say anything.

“Don’t worry, she’s right here. Darling, say hi to mommy.” You held your breath, waiting to hear your daughter’s voice.

“Mommy, I’m scared,” Deanna said, her voice held a lot of fear.

“Baby, don’t worry. Mommy is going to save you.” Dean stared at you while you talked but you couldn’t bear to look at him. You barely had the words out before Crowley was speaking.

“Tick tock, my demons are getting very impatient.” Crowley said with a laugh.

“Where are you?” Dean finally spoke up.

“Oh, come on, Dean, have you already forgotten our little hangout?”

“Fine, we’ll be there. Don’t touch her.” Dean said, his voice incredibly low.

“No promises,” Crowley said with a snarl. Just before he hung up, Deanna screamed.

“No! Dean, please, we have to go find her. She’s all I have.” You whispered the last part. Dean heard this but didn’t comment on it.

“Come on, Sam, we gotta get going,” Dean said. Sam nodded and raced to his room so that he could pack for this. Pack, as in weapons and not clothes. Now, it just left you and Dean.

“Why didn’t you tell me about our daughter?” Dean asked.

“Dean, please, I don’t want to do this now. I need my daughter back.” You said, walking past him and to the front door. You had packed your weapons before you left and would need them in the fight against this Crowley. You never met the man but you knew he was going to be a problem.

You were in the backseat, muttering to yourself, praying for your daughter to be okay. You three all had a plan and you would have to stick to it if you were going to save Deanna. You got to the place Dean knew Crowley would be at and got out, taking out his weapons as well.

“You know the plan?” Dean asked you and Sam. You nodded and took a canister of salt and holy water, Sam taking some rock salt filled shotguns along with the demon knife. You would take the shotgun but your gun skills were a bit rusty.

“Yes, let’s go.” You said, leaving the boys.  _Mommy’s coming, my darling._  You waited until Sam caught up with you and you advanced to the back of the building where Dean had entered through the front. You sighed and wondered what kind of state Deanna was in. You tried not to think about that as you quietly entered the house.

You had thought about Dean going to the front door, all the demons would be focused on him, giving you and Sam the chance to escape to find Deanna. However, that didn’t happen. Upon entering the place, two demons pounced on you and Sam. Sam easily killed one of them with the demon knife but you struggled with yours.

You threw the holy water on him but the demon growled as it sizzled his skin. He launched at you and you squeezed your eyes shut, hoping it didn’t hurt too much when he killed you but it never came. You heard a strangled groan and opened your eyes to see Sam had stabbed the demon from behind, just before he could attack you.

“Thanks, Sam.” You said with a sigh.

“Don’t mention it. I need to meet my niece before tonight is over.” Sam tried to lighten up the air. You nodded and walked with him into the main room and gasped at what you saw.

“Mommy!!” Your daughter screamed when she saw you. She was sitting on a dirty mattress in the corner of the room.

“Deanna!” You yelled, going to run over to her.

“Stay still!” A demon yelled at your daughter and used his demonic power to press her further into the mattress. Deanna cried out in pain and your blood boiled. You snatched the knife from Sam’s hand and you glared at the demon who was staring at your daughter. Some demons were dean and the rest watched you along with Sam and Dean.

You walked over to the demon and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around with a snarl, towering over you.

“What?” He sneered.

“No one yells at my daughter.” You said before bringing your hand up and swiping the knife across his neck, killing the demon instantly. Just then, the other demons immediately took action, throwing Sam and Dean against the walls before rushing to you.

You turned around and started fighting all of them by yourself, the momma bear coming out of you to protect your daughter. You grunted in pain when your arm was slashed but you kept fighting, killing demons left and right. When it comes to Deanna, you would do anything for her.

As soon as all the demons were dead, Deanna got up from the mattress and ran into your arms.

“Deanna! You’re okay, mommy is here.” You dropped the knife and picked Deanna up, holding her close to you. You placed her on your hip and got tears, glad to know she wasn’t harmed.

“You named her after me?” You looked at Dean to see him staring at his daughter. Sam walked to Dean’s side, seeing the resemblance.

“Of course.” You whispered, looking at Dean.

“Mama, who are these men?” Deanna asked, staring at Sam and Dean. You stared at Dean and saw him look at you. You looked at Sam and saw the same look Dean had. You looked at Deanna and moved some hair away from her eyes.

“This is your daddy and your uncle.” You admitted to her. She smiled instantly and looked at Dean.

“You’re Dean. I’m named after you.” She said with a proud smile. You frowned and looked at her, never once mentioning the word ‘Dean’ to her.

“Baby, where did you hear that name?” You asked.

“Sometimes you cry in your room and you talk about a man named Dean. You said he was my daddy.” She said, looking at her. You bit your lip and nodded.

“Yeah, that’s Sam, your uncle.” You said, pointing to Sam. She waved to Sam and he waved back, a smile on his face.

“We should go before more of Crowley’s friends come,” Sam said. You nodded and held Deanna close, looking at Dean while you passed him. You walked to the Impala and smiled, you missed that car.

You four reached the Bunker but you couldn’t let go of Deanna. Not even while you were inside the library. The air was thick with tension and Sam knew you and Dean needed to talk.

“Hey, why doesn’t Deanna come with me. Give you two some space?” Sam offered. You looked at him and you hesitated. “Come on, I won’t hurt her.”

“Okay, baby, go with your uncle while daddy and I talk, okay?” You kissed her head and placed her on her feet. She ran to Sam and he picked her up, smiling.

“Hi, my name is Sam,” Sam said, taking her in the kitchen. You looked at Dean for the first time tonight and you would have expected him to be angry, pissed even, but he was crying.

“Dean…” you whispered.

“Please stay. I don’t want you to leave again.” He admitted.

“Dean, please don’t make this harder for me.”

“No, I’m serious, stay. I missed 6 years of her life and I don’t want to miss anymore.”

“Dean, I left because you didn’t want me. Why would you want her?” You asked, getting tears. Dean walked closer to you and cupped your cheeks with his hands, wiping your tears away with his thumbs.

“I was stupid, I was dumb. I didn’t know what to do with my feelings. I thought if we continued to go the path we were on, it’ll eventually sort itself out. I didn’t want you to leave in the first place. You have no idea how much I missed you. I love you.” He admitted, putting his feelings out there.

“And I love you. But, is this life really meant for her? You know how it ends.” You whispered.

“I won’t ever stop fighting for you, for her. I won’t let anything happen to her. What happened tonight was a mistake and it won’t happen again. Please, stay. Let me be in my daughter’s life.” He said, leaning closer to you.

You took the leap and pressed your lips to his, kissing him with all you’ve got. For 6 years, you’ve never thought you would feel at home again. You never thought you would find happiness again but with one touch from Dean’s lips, you knew that you were home.

“I guess you’re staying with us,” Sam said to Deanna, watching you and Dean from the kitchen. Deanna smiled and watched her mom be happy for the first time in 6 years.


End file.
